


Thrift Shop

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Domestic, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, shirt theifs all of them, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint have a bad habit of steeling each others shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff fic. Because I'm getting back into writing for Avengers.

"Tony, I really don't understand why-"

"Come on, Brucie, you're a smart guy, need I explain again?" The unbodied voice of Tony Stark drifted from the confides of a rather tired doctor's closet.

Muttering could be heard as Bruce folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, ankles crossed as he manned his spot from the edge of his own bed. He tried his best to mask his amusement with annoyance but wasn't quite sure which was showing.

The doctor watched as a pale tan pair of khakis flew from the darkness beyond the threshold and crumpled on the floor, a grounding, "nope" accompanying its flight.

Bruce could barely resist rolling his eyes. Barely.

Maybe he was hanging around Tony and Clint too much.

"No, I know WHY you're currently tearing apart my closet, but why are YOU tearing apart my closet?"

He was met with silence, or as silent as Tony could be. It would be silence if not for said billionaires unintelligible steam of whispers to himself, concealed by the distance of being a technical room over from him.

Bruce was still at a loss for a good argument as to why he couldn't go. After living in the Avengers Tower for almost a year, no one bought his 'I don't do well around big crowds' excuse anymore. Which explained his current predicament, that being Tony forcing the whole team to attend a charity event.

And by 'Tony forcing the entire team to attend a charity event', he meant Pepper was forcing Tony to force the entire team to attend a charity event.

Bruce wouldn't be so concerned by this if Tony had simply mentioned it earlier. Not an hour ago, accompanied by his favorite tag line of 'You have to come so I don't drink myself into an early grave', a soft spot on Bruce since he knew Tony was trying his best to get his drinking problem under control.

Evidently, The C.E.O. Of Stark Industries had told Tony about this event a week ago. But, because Tony was still Tony, he forgot about it until J.A.R.V.I.S. had been so kind as to remind him. 'It would be miraculous if he could apply the type of intelligence he had with robotics to his social skills-'

The doctor shifted his position on the soft comforter beneath him as the omniscient A.I. cut his thought short, "Sirs, I'd like to inform you that Captain Rodgers, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff are currently headed up the elevator to Dr. Banner's flat."

"Thanks J, let them in when they get here." Tony emerged from his friends closet with a black 'Hotmess Express' t-shirt held out in his hands, a confused look on his face, "This yours?"

Huh. Bruce swore he had returned that. "Oh no, that's-"

"Hey, I've been looking for that."  
Clint sauntered into the room, followed closely by Steve and Natasha. Taking the shirt from Tony's hands, the archer shot a 'what the hell, Banner?' Look at Bruce, to which he merely shrugged.

"What's taking you so long? Still gotta do your make-up or what?" Cling slung his reclaimed shirt over the shoulder of his primp black suit, looking pleased with himself. Steve was dressed similarly, sporting a matching black bow-tie that crinkled slightly as he dipped his head and smiled.

There was a quirk of Natasha's bright red lipstick, donned to match her stunning red dress, a sign of both her amusement and her refusal to let it show.

It was all ridiculous, the necessity of their expensive attire, as if they were going to some grand ball and not just a charity event.

Tony seemed pleased though. It gave him an excuse to insist that they all wear the nice suits the billionaire had had tailored for them months ago. Which is why Bruce assumed that Tony was so insistent on picking out the 'right' button up and tie to go with it. Huh, now he gets it.

Said billionaire took the moment to clear his throat, as he fixed his coral blue tie, "Cool it bird-brain, fabulous takes time."

"No, actually Tony, I agree. Since you won't let me dress myself, would you please just pick something? I honestly don't care what."

Tony looked mock-offended before turning on his heals and returning to the closet, "careful what you wish for there, Brucie."

Steve followed behind him, stepping over a few articles of discarded clothing on his way. The super soldier stopped at the threshold and leaning against the frame, hands in his pockets, "Come on Tony, we're gonna be late. Pepper's gonna be mad and I know her yelling has no effect on you but frankly she scares the hell out of me."

"It wouldn't take so long if The Big Guy didn't have an allergy to cloths that actually fit him. Ah shit!" There was a bang as Tony clearly stumbled on something.

Bruce sighed, "That's not true. I just don't like wearing things that cost as much as my student debt unless absolutely necessary."

His comment was met with silence, Steve making a face that suggested he shared his uncomfortability.

Natasha sat on the opposite side of his bed, legs crossed in a lady like manner, "Alright, I'll say it. Are we just going to ignore the fact that Banner had Clint's cloths in his closet?"

The doctor was slightly confused. He guessed it wasn't the ideal place for Clint's shirt to be but he didn't understand why Natasha was taken aback by it.

Clint stuck out his tongue at her, "Don't get any ideas there Nat, I lent it to him during that Tokyo fiasco after the Jolly Green Giant came out to play."

"Speaking of which-" Tony reappeared, "This must be yours, Cap." 

He held out a navy green shirt, one Bruce instantly recognized as being that super comfy Navy Seals T-shirt that Cap had lent him after he accidentally exploded a beaker of sulfuric acid all over himself. He shot up from his spot with impressive speed to claim it before Steve had a chance to accept.

The scientist snatched it from Tony's hands, a victorious grin on his face, "No way, I'm holding this ransom until I get my blue button up back from you, Steve."

Steve tilted his head slightly as he thought, "Wait, which one?"

Clint answered for him, "He must mean the one you borrowed for the New York memorial service."

Understanding came over the captains features, "Ooooh, man I hope I can find that."

Tony retuned to his digging as he threw a fake laugh over his shoulder, "Trust me big guy, the way his arms probably stretched out those sleeves, he might as well keep it."

"Oh my go- are you still mad about your Metallica shirt?"

"I will never NOT be mad about you ruining my favorite Metallica shirt, Capcicle."

Bruce examined the navy shirt fondly, considering not giving it back any time soon as he folded is neatly and placed it on the bed. It was one comfy shirt.

Clint took a step forward, "Hey, your one to talk man, I had to burn that white BVB- T I lent you there were so many grease stains."

"Couldn't be helped. Pepper was gone for the week and I was out of clean shirts."

Clint rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Just because your too lazy to do your own laundry doesn't give you the excuse to defile my clothes as well."

Tony emerged from the disaster that was now Bruce's closet, a purple button up and slick black tie in his hands, "Alright, you wanna play this game?" He laughed as he tossed his final clothing of choice to Bruce, who caught it with a barely contained smile, "Who the hell stole my Iron Maiden t-shirt?"

Bruce crossed the room, putting the bed in between him and his team as he unbuttoned the flannel he was currently wearing. He hoped the others would write it off as him being self-conscious of changing in front of everyone. Subtly, he kicked said Iron Maiden t-shirt (which he had slept in last night and promptly balled up in front of his night stand that morning) under the bed, too proud to admit that he was indeed a shirt thief.

Bruce changed swiftly, letting Tony, Steve, and Clint's light hearted bickering fill the room. Fixing his tie, the scientist threw on the nice suit jacket that Tony had already picked out and straightened himself out.

It was then that he realized that his three friend's voices had died down and everyone was sort of just standing there looking between one another.

Natasha was the one to break the silence, standing as she shook her head, "You guys are the biggest bunch of fucking teenaged girls."

She promptly exited the room, her long gown flowing elegantly behind her, judging them.


End file.
